


I Have a Savior, but I'd Love Another

by screammusic



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Reboot, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Cute, M/M, Sleep, Swearing, awfuly written Russian accent, bunny - Freeform, hopefully cuteness, knobby knees knocking, stuffed animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screammusic/pseuds/screammusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pavel Chekov still sleeps with a stuffed animal. Hikaru Sulu can't help but love it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have a Savior, but I'd Love Another

**Author's Note:**

> This is so short. It's also not owned by me, only the plot. Any suggestions are always welcome, this was a bit of a drabble.
> 
> Is it cute?

"Hey, Pavel, did you..." Sulu trails off, seeing the curly blonde hidden under scrunched up blankets. A fond smile came over his features. Pavel- or Pasha, as his friend insisted at dinner- was innocent fire. So intelligent, kind, and young. Yet, there was this passion and rage bubbling beneath, protectiveness overcoming him at times. It was the sweetest thing! Hikaru smiled wider, reaching out a hand to push the blankets away from the boy's face. 

Hikaru lied. 

The sweetest thing wasn't JUST his cute personality, his little quirks, or his impossible intelligence. No. The sweetest thing was the fact that Pasha was curled up hugging a ratty, grey-brown, stuffed bunny rabbit. The kind young children got as presents. Except this one seemed to be hand sown. It had small stains on the fur, all the same darker hue, likely from drool. But Sulu decided to ignore those, focusing more the right ear's tip resting between Pasha's lips. Or maybe the pale fingers weaved into the dryer matted fur. Possibly the nose pressed into the other ear. Sulu couldn't stop the wealth of happiness spreading within him. 

At the end of the day, when life or death situations had passed and everyone was either safe or dead, Pasha came back to a stuffed bunny rabbit. He'd cuddle down with it, drink some Russian beverage only Uhura could pronounce otherwise, and let his worries ebb away. Pasha had a best friend, savior, knight in fluffy armor.   
Pasha made a small sound, hugging the medium protector closer. The shift in blanket revealed a sown on heart. It was relatively new, bright red and stuffed slightly. Hikaru leaned closer, careful but curious, and saw small Russian words at the top. He reached fingers over, closer and closer until he just reached the red fabric, and Pasha started to move again. Hikaru pulled the blanket back over all of the animal, not wanting to bring it up just yet.

Grey clouds, sleepily rolling in tendrils of caress, reached the now straightened Sulu. Those clouds quickly became ice, crackling lightning strikes of freezing panic before realizing the rabbit was hidden. He moved his smooth chin up, evidently letting the ear go beneath the blanket, and blinked up at his friend.   
"Ekaru? Vhat are jou doing 'ere?" The accent came out thick, a cream smoothing over the man in question, filling every crack that had a chance to form. Just woken up Pasha who didn't care about accents or language barriers was the best. 

"I came to see how you're doing. Doctor McCoy told me you were the one that found those kids." Pavel shifted, obviously uncomfortable as Sulu spoke. 

"Da. I am okay. Zey vere unharmed." He started getting the accent under control. "I am juz tired." 

"Alright...I needed to make sure." Sulu messed up the curls, smiling when the boy pouted. "Don't be so put off, Pasha," He smiled back at the nickname, "They were already a   
mess." Sulu teased to the widening of the others eyes. Pasha grabbed the pillow, chucking it at the retreating man (who threw it right back).

"Jou suck, Ekaru." Pasha exclaimed, lips still stretched. 

"Now, Pasha, only if your good." Playing with the boy could be too much fun. Unless he made the face. Which he was most certainly doing. The I-have-the-best-comeback-you-poor-son-of-a-bitch-feel-my-Russian-might look. So, leaning out of the door to their joined bathroom, Sulu's mouth almost hit the floor.

"Yeah, yeah. Juz don't forget to disengage ze externa-"

"Fuck you, Pasha!" Hikaru walked away, laughing to himself. Yeah, it still stung a bit, but he'd be damned if he himself wouldn't joke about it. The action of forgetting to press that button was quite stupid, even if it ended up saving their- and consequently Earth's- lives. But Pasha, he was hoping he'd be his Pasha one day, had made it all easier. And Hikaru would like to think he'd made the boy's pain less as well. 

Hikaru made it to his room, stripped off his clothes, and snuggled under his blankets. Like always, he left the door between the rooms (his side, of course, for he wasn't that strange) unlocked. Pasha got nightmares sometimes, and Sulu would be damned if he couldn't help the boy exactly when he needed him. In fact, if Sulu had his greatest wish Pasha would be under the covers with him, wrapped into his arms. But this wasn't Sulu's mind. 

The door slid open as if on queue, and Hikaru looked up at the boy standing in the door way. Curls, those wild shinning curls, were falling across his forehead, catching the light and holding it close. He had an accusatory look, maybe a little shyness mixed in, and was sending it straight towards the dark haired man.   
Pavel entered the room without permission. That's when Hikaru noticed the bunny in Pasha's hands. Pasha sighed, walking into the room with exaggerated exasperation, swinging his arms around lazily. The bunny hung from his closed hand limply, the ear knocking into his knees every other step. Pasha threw himself down beside his friend, bringing the stuffed animal up between them. Blue met brown in a clash of clarity. 

Something unexpectedly pure happened at that moment. Pasha leaned against Hikaru's chest, curls touching the other man's turned neck. His knobby knees knocked into Hikaru's thighs, the cold of Pasha's feet seeping through the blanket and into the larger man's calves. Hikaru hesitantly brought his hand up, caressing the lines of muscle which stripped Pasha's back. The bunny lay across his lower abdomen, one ear caught between his sternum and Pasha's hand. 

And Pasha slept.


End file.
